Barbariccia
Summary Barbariccia is one of Golbez's Four Archfiends and is the Archfiend of Wind. Known as the Empress of Winds, she resides in the Tower of Zot in order to keep Rosa captive. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Barbariccia (Vavalis in the SNES version) Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archfiend of Wind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Petrification (Can turn people to stone with a touch or with her Ray spell), Durability Negation (Her maelstroms can bring opponents down to critical health), Resistance to physical attacks (Her tornado form nullifies oncoming physical attacks) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Fought Cecil Harvey and Kain Highwind and should be comparable to the other Archfiends) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Fought the entire party once more in the Giant of Babil along with the other Archfiends) | Large Planet level (Battled the party in the penultimate dungeon shortly before they went on to fight Gilgamesh) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Fought Cecil Harvey, who reacted to the shockwaves caused by the Giant of Babil swings) | At least Massively Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic (Fights the party shortly before they face Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class (Can consistently damage the party members with her physical attacks) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked hits from Cecil Harvey and his party shortly after they defeated Cagnazzo) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Fought the entire party once more in the Giant of Babil along with the other Archfiends) | Large Planet level (Survived attacks from the party in the penultimate dungeon shortly before they went on to fight Gilgamesh) Stamina: High (Fought the entire party at the same time and with her dying breath had enough strength to bring down her tower) Range: Hundreds of meters with magic (Can bring about lightning storms and maelstroms with ease) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a member of the Four Archfiends, Barbariccia is undoubtedly a skilled combatant skilled and powerful enough to occupy Kain, Cecil, Rosa, Cid, and Yang simultaneously, several of whom are the greatest fighters in their kingdoms. She's pragmatic enough to nullify her foes' attacks by wrapping herself in a tornado while razing the enemy ranks with lightning and wind. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to holy-elemental attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tornado:' Barbariccia summons a tornado that brings a single target down to critical health. *'Lightning:' Barbariccia brings down lightning bolts on one or more opponents. *'Ray:' Barbariccia inflicts petrify on the opponent, turning the victim to stone, either instantaneously or gradually. *'Maelstrom:' Barbariccia's signature attack, she summons a maelstrom that lowers any and all opponents down to critical health. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Demons Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5